


This is the beginning, of anything you want

by saysomthngnicx



Category: Teachers (UK TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Hangover, Jenny being so done with Susan and Jolene, Jolene's the sister of Simon, Simon can't really cope with it, and she's in a relationship with Susan, semi - smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saysomthngnicx/pseuds/saysomthngnicx
Summary: Jolene is the Sister of Simon. She's in a relationship with Susan, with which Simon still really can't cope because his sister is dating his best friend.





	This is the beginning, of anything you want

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started it as a 'Susan / Reader' thing but was like...nahh that is too easy. Go with a nice name. xD  
> I hope you like this. c:  
> I literally died while writing.

Jolene Casey, the sister of Simon Casey, made her way through a crowd in the pub with her brother, while he tried to talk to her about Susan and herself. In your both hands, beer glasses. "Jolene I am fully behind you, you know that and I won't stop you, but please. Why the hell her? You could date Joanna Bloody Lumley and I wouldn't care, but why her?" the brown haired woman sighed and put one arm around his shoulder. "Brother-Mine. I appreciate it that you stand behind me, and Joanna doesn't look that bad btw, but why shouldn't I date her? She's funny, intelligent,-" Jolene explained but were cut off by him, saying loudly "-She's my best friend Jol’!" She sighed and rolled her eyes, wanting to take her old seat next to Susan, but Simon was faster which made her growl. "Simon your acting like a five-year-old!" she said and took his old seat. "Just want to be with my best friend." he assured. Susan raised an eyebrow and answered cheekily, fully aware of his struggle: "But I want to be with my girlfriend. Thank you very much." Jolene giggled and kicked her slightly under the table. Everything went on as usual which meant Susan and Jolene glancing at each other and communicating with looks and played with each other foots. After 10 minutes, Brian sighed and raised from his seat. "Jolene sit here." he just said and she raised too and took his seat, grinning constantly now. It was next to Susan, so she was there where she wanted to be all the time. Simon just sighed and watched his sister and his best friend slightly when everything went on. She and Susan started to chat silently about god and the world, while they played with each other fingers. Jolene stroke the back of her hand, while she watched every movement of her girlfriend. She still couldn’t believe how lucky she was.  
At one point, Susan got up, took Jolene's hands and pulled her outside. Obviously, a bit drunk Jolene followed her and when they both were outside, Jolene kissed her. Susan returned the kiss and put her arms around the smaller one's waist. "I sometimes hate your brother, you know that?" she mumbled against her lips and she giggled. "Likewise." Jolene whispered and leaned her forehead against Susan her forehead. "Cigarette?" she asked after a few seconds and the other one nodded. "How did you know?" she asked, grinning, which Jolene returned with a shrug and saying: "guess." They both laughed and while she lit her cigarette, Jolene watched her. "Everything's alright Darling?" Susan asked, grinning and grabbed Jolene's hand to interlock their fingers. She shook her head slightly and nodded then. "Yeah was just...distracted.." Jolene mumbled, which made Susan laugh.  
Later that evening the two of them went home. At first, there was a small argument, where to go but they decided to go to Susan's house because of Simon. Jolene was completely drunk and Susan just a bit boozy, Jolene wasn’t that ‘trained’ when it came to alcohol. The younger woman kissed the other while one of her hands slipped under Susan shirt, who fumbled with the door to push it open. When they were inside she pressed Jolene against a wall and kissed her way down her neck. A groan slipped from Jolene's lips as she pulled Susan her shirt over her head and threw it on the floor. "God I love you so much" the brown-haired woman whispered and giggled when Susan shifted her upwards and pressed her again against the wall, the legs tangled behind her back. "I know." she whispered and kissed Jolene again, harder. Her fingers tangled in Susan’s hair and hold tight of her, which made her groan into the kiss. She quickly removed Jolene’s pullover and wandered with her hands to her bra and cupped her breasts through it. Again Jolene groaned and tried to press herself even more against Susan, which got rather difficult by the time. Susan's eyes wandered over Jolene’s body and the teacher smiled, which made Jolene blush slightly while she stroked with her fingers over Susan’s upper arm. ‘’You are marvellous you know that?” she whispered and kissed her way slowly down her neck. A laugh escaped Jolene’s lips and she nodded slightly. “You say it a lot.” Jolene teased and laid her head back against the wall. Susan just grumbled and bit softly into your skin, which made her groan loudly. She laughed and let you down. “W-What?” Jolene stumbled but was pulled into the bedroom. She remembered that Jenny could come home every minute and before she could react, Susan had pressed her against the closed bedroom door. “I don’t want her to see you half naked.” she mumbled against her lips which made her giggled into the kiss because Jolene could hear the jealousy in her tone. “She has seen me like that before you know..” Jolene whispered and fumbled with her bra, trying to open it. Susan cocked an eyebrow but the other woman just laughed and kissed her. “That’s what one calls Bikini, Love.” Jolene explained lovingly and they stopped in their movements when the front door opened. “Not again!” a female voice, Jenny, exclaimed and Susan and Jolene giggled. “I am not even in the flat and I can see that you two are making out. I am out again!” and with that, the front door slammed shut again and Susan stared at her girlfriend and laughed aloud. Jolene muffled her laugh against her lovers neck and pulled her closer for a kiss, stumbling with her to the bed. Susan pushed her slightly, so she felt on the bed and made her way over the brown-haired woman, kissing her neck down to Jolene’s collarbone and nipping at it slightly. She groaned softly and grabbed the duvet with her fingers. “All right?” she asked, slightly grinning and scratched lightly over her breast. Jolene breathed out sharply and nodded. ‘’You are..teasing me Susan’’ she whispered and groaned while trying to focus on something. Susan smirked and kissed her nipple, before she licked over it and interlocked her fingers again with Jolene hers. The other woman sighed shakily and closed her eyes, focusing and taking in every single detail.   
  
The next morning Jolene woke up with a huge headache. A silent groan escaped from her lips and she noticed that she were naked. A smile built up on her face. This was her first time and she spent it with the woman she loved and would cherish forever. Jolene’s eyes wandered to the side and saw Susan who was still asleep. With a quick look to the clock Jolene noticed that it was 9:15 am on a Saturday. Jolene laid back in the bed and nestled against Susan again, her face burying in her lovers crook as she closed her eyes again. Susan put her arm around her again, so she could pull her closer as she buried her face in her hair.  
They both could cope with their headaches later, especially Jolene.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and Feedback. <3


End file.
